ANGEL LLORA
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: es un one-shot al principio es contado desde la perspectiva de sakura y luego de la de Sasori porfa lean se que no es un buen resumen pero la historia es linda


Hola hoy regreso con un nuevo fic

**Author's Notes**: Este el segundo fic que publico, y mi primer Sasoxsaku ; espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. La historia es invención mía, no la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar.

Al principio es contado desde la perspectiva de Sakura después de la de Sasori

Por cierto escuchen un angel llora de Annette moreno me inspire por su musica

Sin mas que decir

Disfruten del fic

.desde ese dia nada fue igual dejo de estar con ella dejo de decirle todo lo que cualquier mujer a anhelado escuchar toda su vida dejo de escuchar un TE AMO de sus labios luego de ese dia

Flash Back

--te amo – susurro el joben akatsuna a su esposa para luego besarla siendo interrumpido por el molesto sonidito del maldito aparato

--estupido telefono – gruño separandose de ella y buscando el condenado aparato en su pantalón

-- hola – dijo al aparato pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos- si ya voy para alla—dijo

-- Sesori-kun que pasa—pregunto preocupada la joven

-- la abuela chiyo sufrio un ataque cardiaco – dijo agarrando las llaves

-- voy contigo—dijo levantandose

-- no – dijo – quedate aquí no quiero preocuparte –dijo dulcemente – TE AMO – susurro dandole un beso en la frente

-- yo igual . dijo fin de flash back

-- desde ese momento desde su muerte ya nada fue igual – susurro mientras se metía en la tina – desde ese momento mi vida perdió todo sentido – continuo mientras se cortaba – pero a un asi te sigo amando sasori-kun –dijo dejando caer su cuerpo tiñendo el agua de un color rojo – adios mi vida—dijo con su ultimo respiro

En las empresas akatsuna

--Sakura—dijo Sesori sintiendo una punzada en el pecho

--konan voy a salir—grito tomando sus cosas

Ya en la casa

-- Sakura grito – maldita seas – dijo-- donde estas – grito llendo a su cuarto – pero que --susurro viendo una carta—debe de ser uno de sus juegos – dijo comenzando a leer

--Querido Sasori:

Desde la muerte de chiyo ya no te conosco me gritas me pegas cuando tienes tiempo libre vas con tus amigos y no regresas o regresas muy tarde borracho pero lo que mas me duele es que nunca mas escuche esa palabra ese TE AMO de tus labios en esta carta solo quiero despedirme decirte cuanto te ame cuanto te amo y que siempre te voy a amar aunque tu ya no lo agas espero que encuentres a algien que te ame tanto o mas que yo te amo y sin mas me despido

Te ama

Haruno Sakura

ATTE: akatsuna no Sakura

-- no puede ser—susurro corriendo hacía el baño—Sakura!—Grito al ver las múltiples cortaduras y el agua llena de sangre – te amo por favor no me dejes—Sakura te necesito por favor no me dejes Sakura--

Pero ya era tarde ella ya estaba muerta Sesori solo abrasaba su cuerpo y le rogaba perdón

Una semana después

--_hoy al medio dia encontramos el cuerpo del joven eredero akatsuna no Sasori colgando de una soga al parecer el joven no aguanto la perdida de su joven esposa haruno Sakura tambien se encontro una carta que decia…_

En el cementerio

--leere la carta que dejo Sasori—dijo deidara en vos alta el era el casi hermano de Sasori

Querida Sakura

Espero que me perdones por el daño que te hice por el sufrimiento que te cause espero que cuando muera aunque no me lo meresca espero estar en el cielo con vos para pedirte perdon y comensar otra vida juntos por que ''TE AMO'' mas que a nadie y nada en este mundo

Te ama

ATTE: akatsuna no Sasori

--adios amigo.--Dijo deidara dejando la rosa blanca en ambas tumbas ya que estaban juntas

-- esperamos que seas feliz...– comenso konan

--...en esta nueva vida…--continuo pein abrasando a konan

-- con aquella mujer que todos

En las tumbas decia

_Haruno Sakura _

_Gran esposa y amiga compañera leal y amorosa_

_Nacio 15 de marzo et 1989 y murio marzo 15 de 2010_

_Akatsuna no Sasori _

_Gran esposo y hermano amigo leal y confiable_

_Nacio 21 de marzo de 1988 y murio 20 de marzo de 2010_

espero que les aya gustado

¿review?


End file.
